EastEnders in 2003
Events *6th January - The residents say their final goodbyes to Jamie Mitchell as he is laid to rest. *23rd January - Vicki Fowler returns to Albert Square having lived in America for the past seven years. *24th January - Mark Fowler finds out that his body isn't responding to his HIV treatment. *31st January - Kat Slater discovers she's pregnant. *14th February - Mark says his final goodbyes to his friends and family as he flees the Square, to die peacefully elsewhere. *18th February - Kat suffers a miscarriage. *12th March - Ricky Butcher and Natalie Evans' affair is revealed to everyone. *17th March - Roy Evans suffers a fatal heart attack. *24th March - Kate Morton sets up Phil Mitchell to get the truth out of him on what happened between him and Lisa Fowler in Portugal. *25th March - A flashback to Lisa and Phil in Portugal. *28th March - Phil discovers that Kate is a police officer and she set him up. *15th April - First appearance of Mickey Miller. *1st May - First appearance of Dennis Rickman. *9th June - Dennis tries coming onto Sharon Watts. *26th June - While Kat is waiting for him back at home to return to fulfil their night of passion. Alfie Moon scours the streets of London in search of a condom. He is held in the middle of a robbery, run over, falls into the canal, arrested and returns home with a condom to find Kat has fallen asleep. *3rd July - Dennis kills Jack Dalton and the first appearance of Andy Hunter. *24th July - Laura Beale gives birth to Bobby. *5th September - Phil and Kate tie the knot and Lisa makes a surprise return at the wedding reception. *19th September - In the middle of a heated argument, Sharon slaps Phil across the face and unexpectedly Phil wallops her one back, and Dennis reveals to Sharon that her dad Den Watts is very much still alive. *29th September - Den makes a shocking return to the Square. *6th October - The residents discover that Den is still alive, leaving some long-standing residents stunned. *10th October - Den stops Lisa from shooting Phil a second time. *17th October - The residents discover that Kat and Andy are engaged leaving Alfie devastated. *30th October - Den talks Lisa out of killing herself and Barry Evans proposes to Janine Butcher. *6th November - Amid an argument Martin Fowler and Sonia Jackson end up in bed together. *11th November - The residents celebrate Kat's Hen Party, and Kat makes a visit to Nana Moon in the hospital. *14th November - After crashing the wedding, Alfie talks Kat out of marrying Andy. *27th November - Den frames Phil from an armed robbery. *9th December - Graham Foster rapes Little Mo Mitchell. *15th December - Little Mo tells husband Billy Mitchell that Graham raped her. *16th December - Billy and Little Mo tell the police about the rape. *25th December - Kat and Alfie tie the knot. *31st December - Barry and Janine tie the knot in Scotland. See also *2003 External links *2003 at Wikipedia Category:2003